thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Guide (Virgo)
Thunder Strike possesses a multitude of unique bosses with varying degrees of difficulty (some less so than others). There is bound to be a moment when you encounter a boss that proves its worth and actually poses a challenge. This is especially so in Stage Mode, and thus this guide aims to offer the best tips and tricks for every boss you meet. Grab your notebook and pen (or just remember it). Also, click here to see the Stage layout for referencing. Virgo Constellation At Virgo you will be revisited by old enemy craft from the Aries with a new twist. This star field is considered a breather level due to having nothing dramatically difficult except for new bosses yet again. Enemy wave behaviour - Enemy craft continue to appear in formations with one additional quirk. The largest of the fighters will always warp in with their allies a second later after they get into formation. During this transition they will not attack and create the perfect opening to whittle their numbers before their assault on you. Do not let them progress to their 3rd stage of firing and you'll win with ease. Stage 42 - The Dead-S A relative to the Dead-R in name, the Dead-S utilizes a new kind of attack unique to itself - phasing bullets. Most of its arsenal involves slow gunfire but makes up for it with confusion, density and sometimes size. Its phasing bullets are always large and blink in and out of existence. During the phasing, you can completely go through them unharmed, but do not stay inside a bullet's "supposed" path for safety reasons. The Dead-S's size makes it easy to hit and also from a distance. As this battle requires more mental imagery for evasion than tactics, simply gun it down from a distance as fast as you can. Beware of letting it progress into its 2nd phasing bullet sequence, as it doubles the amount of phasing bullets it uses. Stage 44 - Galaxy Ash (2nd) This second encounter with Ash shouldn't be too difficult. The clear difference from before is its ridiculous strafing speed and rate of fire. Burst after burst, Galaxy Ash doesn't let up for more than a second. Because of the level boost since Aries, those electric spheres are just as dangerous. Steer clear of them. In its 2nd form, I guess Ash goes crazy - the ship strafes even faster and has additional bullet streams in each of its attacks. It also abandons the use of electric spheres now and replaces it with a tracking burst of gunfire. Its random cycle also allows it to create daunting crossfires with its mix of gunfire attacks. Keep your eyes peeled and you should down it relatively safely and quickly. Stage 46 - Phantom Yet again with new weaponry yet unseen, the Phantom brings with it a minor new enemy weapon - destructible bullets. More of an obstruction than threat, these bullets can be quickly shot down with high fire rate weapons. But its real threat comes from the two laser satellites it deploys at its last position. From bullets to missiles, nothing compares to those devastating laser cannons. They are a lethal attack even to the best of armoured fighters, and fatal to any player at its level. This boss is deviously well-crafted- The slow moving bullets spread out only at the bottom of the screen where you are likely to start weaving, and while you're distracted, deploys the satellites unbeknownst to you and has it fire upon you or you running into the beams yourselves. Even more dangerous would be its random cycle which it can deploy at anytime although not repeatedly. If you keep an eye on the elusive Phantom, the game is good as (safely) won. Stage 48 - Daybreak Thunder Considered a breather level to most players, this new ship isn't that all of a menace than it may present itself to be. It sports an airframe so large that any and all weapons will have a trigger-happy day with it. This new ship is pretty much a next incarnation of the recently downed Galaxy Ash. It sports a lot of similar weapons and even uses missiles now. The only real difference are two things, its enormous ship size - big enough towards the rear that you CANNOT fly behind and around the ship, and the spheres are merely a scare. They barely deal damage that can be considered lethal. Its reliance on gun weapons take a turn with randomness, relying on hectic bullet sprays and a lot of oscillating gunfire. In its 2nd form, the airframe expands even more to the side and adds a few more unorthodox weapon patterns to its repertoire, something you can still sneeze at. If anything, this huge monster shouldn't take longer than a minute to down given how convenient it is to strike it. Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Stage Mode Category:Mech Armour Category:Boss Ships Category:MiniBoss Ships Category:Virgo